


Задержи дыхание

by romoonterra



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romoonterra/pseuds/romoonterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тодд берет метамфетаминовый бизнес в свои руки, используя взятого в плен Джесси, налаживает отношения с Лидией и учится ответственности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Задержи дыхание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Try Not To Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001627) by [falafelfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falafelfiction/pseuds/falafelfiction). 



Что особенно нравилось Тодду в мисс Куэйл, так это ее способность деликатно обходить в разговоре нелицеприятные темы. Но ее так волновало качество продукта, что избежать упоминания Джесси в их беседах было невозможно. Тодд прекрасно понимал, что в таком бизнесе хватает грязи, и мисс Куэйл не нужно было об этом знать. Она не пожелала видеть кровь и трупы после того, как они помогли ей разделаться с бандой Деклана, и Тодд с готовностью провел ее за руку мимо них, пока она зажимала себе глаза. Есть такие вещи, на которые девушкам лучше не смотреть.

— И последнее, Тодд, — мисс Куэйл понизила голос, бегло взглянув на него через плечо. — Ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем верить Пинкману?

Тодд улыбнулся, подперев подбородок рукой. Мисс Куэйл по-прежнему не садилась напротив него и избегала смотреть ему в глаза, но зато отклонилась ближе. Он даже мог уловить аромат ее духов.

— Я знаю, мисс Куэйл. Но это вообще не вопрос доверия. Это даже не партнерство, Пинкман просто работает на нас. Я нашел для него отличный стимул. И, как я уже говорил, он никуда не денется.

— Да, конечно… — мисс Куэйл кивнула и сделала глоток чая. — Спасибо, что разъяснил суть вашего… сотрудничества, Тодд. Ты же понимаешь, если Пинкман сбежит и снова попадет в УБН, это обернется для нас катастрофой? Надеюсь, ты сделаешь все, чтобы этого не случилось?

— Само собой, мэм. Можете снова приехать и посмотреть лабу. Увидите, какую я обеспечил охрану. И Пинкман занят только варкой.

— Не хочу его видеть, — отрезала мисс Куэйл. Она прижала чашку к груди и глубоко вздохнула. — Нет, я уверена, ты принял все меры. Но, пожалуйста, помни, что я сказала насчет методов воздействия… они должны быть более убедительными. Ты согласен, Тодд?

— Да, мисс Куэйл. Я во многом с вами согласен.

— Надеюсь, — она немного помолчала. Тодд залюбовался игрой света в ее волосах. — И я уже говорила… необходимо сохранять баланс. Если это будет постоянный бизнес, качество продукта должно быть неизменным. Чистота не должна падать ниже девяноста процентов. Это значит, что Пинкман тоже должен соответствовать. Так что, пожалуйста, убедись, что он сможет работать.

— Конечно, — Тодд легонько коснулся ее плеча. — Я забочусь о нем как следует.

Мисс Куэйл надела большие круглые очки и наконец повернулась к Тодду. Она улыбнулась, сжала его руку и аккуратно сняла со своего плеча.

— Рада это слышать, Тодд. Это все-таки бизнес, и мы не дикари. 

Тодд улыбнулся в ответ. Они с мисс Куэйл и впрямь приходили к согласию по многим вопросам, поэтому так хорошо сработались. Даже лучше, чем Тодд ладил с дядей Джеком.

— Я сделаю все ради этого дела, мисс Куэйл, — заверил он.

— Лидия, — напомнила она. — Можешь звать меня Лидия.

— Лидия, хорошо… — Тодд опустил глаза, надеясь, что не покраснел. — Как я и говорил, я вкладываюсь по полной в этот бизнес. Я очень… хочу, чтобы он рос и процветал.

Она кивнула.

— Тогда поддерживай чистоту продукта на уровне. И цвет должен быть синим, — с этими словами она взяла сумочку и встала из-за стола. — До вторника.

* * *

Тодд стоял в яме рядом с дядей Джеком. Лучи фонарей выхватывали из темноты сложенные в кучу матрас с одеялом и валяющиеся на полу цепи наручников, которые Джесси как-то умудрился расстегнуть. 

Сам Джесси съежился в углу со связанными за спиной руками и заткнутым ртом. Он все еще сдавленно скулил, правда, теперь уже потише. 

Дядя Джек присел на корточки и направил свет фонаря Джесси в глаза, но тот сразу зажмурился и вжался лицом в колени.

— Ну чо, расскажешь, как снял наручники? — спросил он.

— Дай мне с ним поговорить, дядя Джек, — попросил Тодд. — Уверен, он все расскажет, если мы останемся вдвоем. Я думаю… да нет, я уверен, что он усвоил урок.

Дядя Джек поднялся на ноги.

— Знаешь, что я думаю, Тодди? Ты слишком добр. Попробуй оставить его в этой крысиной норе на пару дней без одеяла или ведра, вот тогда и посмотрим, — он раздраженно оскалился и опустил тяжелую руку Тодду на загривок. — И чтоб такого больше не повторялось, слышишь? Если он опять выберется, я лично закончу весь этот спектакль с метом. — Он повернулся к Джесси и добавил: — И не сомневайся, я лично прикончу тебя — сразу после сынка этой мексиканской шлюхи.

Дыхание Джесси участилось, но он так и не поднял голову, только вжался в стену, словно надеялся просочиться сквозь бетон.

— Я понял, дядя Джек, — заверил Тодд. — Обещаю, этого не повторится.

Тот кивнул, похлопал его по плечу и полез по лестнице наверх, предоставляя Тодду самому выяснять, как Джесси умудрился сбежать.

Тодд поставил фонарик вертикально вверх, так что теперь его тень на стене казалась гигантской.

— Похоже, у нас обоих проблемы, — вздохнул он.

Тодд вытащил из кармана кастет и надел на пальцы, хотя совершенно не собирался пускать его в дело. Кастет хорошо помог ускорить процесс, когда им нужно было быстро узнать, что Джесси успел растрепать федералам. Но теперь Тодд знал: Лидия не хотела, чтобы Джесси получил сотрясение мозга, пока был нужен для варки. Конечно, она права. Тодд помнил, как Джесси шатался и едва соображал, пока они варили первую партию вместе. Зато когда ему дали неделю на выздоровление, чистота продукта тут же выросла. Калечить Джесси не хотелось, но ответ все равно был нужен.

— Джесси, тебе придется мне рассказать, как ты выбрался из наручников…

Тодд опустился на колени рядом и схватил его за руку. Джесси по-прежнему трясло, как всю дорогу в машине. Едва почувствовав прикосновение кастета, он мгновенно шарахнулся в сторону, бессмысленно перебирая ногами, и уперся затылком в стену. Тодд попытался удержать его. Он же так сам себе навредить мог…

Тодд вытащил кляп у Джесси изо рта, надеясь, что он немедленно ответит на вопрос, но вместо этого тот опять жалобно, почти по-звериному заскулил, открывая и закрывая рот, словно пытался что-то сказать, но забыл, как это делается.

— Просто дыши, — успокаивающе посоветовал Тодд. — Ночка выдалась трудная, я знаю, но не делай себе еще хуже. Я понимаю, что ты расстроен, но надеюсь, ты успокоишься и поймешь, почему мне пришлось это сделать. Я просто… хочу, чтобы ты меня понял. Это первое предупреждение. Теперь, надеюсь, ты будешь делать, что говорят. А если нет, Джесси… сам понимаешь, что мне придется…

— В кармане, — прохрипел Джесси. — Посмотри у меня в кармане.

Тодд улыбнулся.

— Ну вот, видишь, как все просто.

Он вывернул карманы Джесси и нашел в одном из них помятую фотографию той мертвой девушки и ее сына, а во втором — погнутую скрепку. Тодд повертел эту самодельную отмычку в руках.

— С ума сойти, — покачал головой он. — Это невероятно, Джесси.

Тодд говорил совершенно искренне. Он бы никогда не додумался использовать скрепку таким образом. И пусть кто-нибудь теперь скажет, что Джесси тупой.

— В смысле… серьезно. Ты как тот фокусник, который выбирается из цепей и клеток. Как там его…

Джесси не ответил. Он снова съежился, дрожа и всхлипывая. Тодд надеялся немного подбодрить его или хотя бы наладить отношения, чтобы избежать неловкого молчания во время завтрашней варки. Были серьезные опасения, что Джесси так и не уснет ночью. Лидии это не понравится — Джесси не будет стараться, если не выспится.

— Слушай, эта фотка осталась у тебя по моей вине, — начал Тодд, стараясь облегчить Джесси чувство вины. — Надо было оставить ее в лабе. Я думал, это тебя взбодрит. Я же помню, мистера Уайта мысль о семье всегда вдохновляла, вот и решил, что тебе тоже поможет.

Тодд не знал, что послужило причиной — может, упоминание мистера Уайта? — но Джесси снова разрыдался, задыхаясь от всхлипов. Черт, он действительно очень много плакал. Складывалось ощущение, что с ним было что-то не так. Мистер Уайт говорил, что Джесси был наркоманом, так, может, все из-за этого? От наркотиков реально могла поехать крыша. Мама Тодда крепко сидела на игле, пока он еще жил с ней, и толком не могла контролировать свои мысли и эмоции. Тодд не мог ей помочь и не знал, как с ней общаться. Он вообще плохо разбирался в людских чувствах.

— Сочувствую твоей утрате, — сказал Тодд, потому что именно так говорят в подобных ситуациях.

Он не хотел убивать Андреа, но Джесси не оставил им выбора, когда попытался сбежать. Ужасно, что пришлось зайти так далеко. Она была довольно милой и очень беспокоилась за Джесси. Тодд даже подумал, что, будь Андреа здесь, она бы посоветовала Джесси взять себя в руки. Хотя бы ради ее сына. Да, точно, если Джесси вспомнит об этом, все пойдет как надо. Ведь даже сам Тодд с таким энтузиазмом взялся за это дело в первую очередь ради Лидии. В этом был смысл, вот как нужно было действовать. Но Тодд подозревал, что придется потрудиться, прежде чем Джесси тоже это поймет. Мистер Уайт всегда говорил, что главная проблема Джесси — он никогда не прислушивался к разумным доводам. Теперь Тодд хорошо понимал, что он имел в виду.

Слезы Джесси постепенно иссякли. Тодд дождался, пока он безвольно обмякнет, и только затем развязал ему заведенные за спину руки.

— Вот так, — мягко сказал Тодд, осматривая стертую кожу на запястьях Джесси. — Сейчас застегнем наручники, а потом я помогу тебе лечь, ладно?

* * *

Каждый вторник ближе к десяти утра Тодд чувствовал себя так, словно собирался на свидание. Он начинал нервничать и плохо соображать. Еще никогда он не чувствовал ничего подобного к женщине. Правда, Тодд просто никогда ни с кем не встречался. Ладно, на его шестнадцатилетие дядя Джек снял проститутку с силиконовыми сиськами, и она лишила его невинности, так что женщины не были для Тодда тайной за семью печатями. К тому же, он бывал на вечеринках с проститутками, которые устраивал Кенни у себя по выходным. Но у этих девок были гнилые зубы и грязные шмотки. Они… в общем и целом, они напоминали Тодду мать.

Лидия была совсем другой. Она скорее напоминала ему мисс Надин, консультанта по профориентации, к которой Тодд ходил каждую неделю, пока дядя Джек не забрал его из школы. Именно мисс Надин сказала Тодду, что не важно, откуда он родом и что происходит у него дома, он все равно способен добиться чего угодно, ведь главное — это хорошие манеры и трудолюбие. И он всегда руководствовался этим советом.

Тодд старался произвести самое лучшее впечатление, когда приходил в кафе «The Grove», заказывал чай и ждал Лидию. Он всегда надевал свежую рубашку и причесывался, так что ни у кого язык бы не повернулся сказать, будто Тодду не место в таком фешенебельном заведении. Да он готов был поспорить, что был богаче всех здешних посетителей вместе взятых. Тодд убеждал себя в этом снова и снова, но его не покидал страх, что однажды Лидия скажет, будто он недостаточно старается, и им нужно сделать перерыв в общении. Ему совершенно не хотелось услышать это еще раз.

— Давай, за два очень прибыльных месяца, — произнесла Лидия тост и неловко отсалютовала своей чашкой. — Надеюсь, что с вашей стороны и дальше все будет гладко.

Тодд поерзал на стуле. Он знал, что, независимо от усилий, свидания бывают и неудачные. Не мог же он угодить во всем.

— Ну… если честно, мисс Лидия… — начал Тодд, понизив голос. — Не хотел вас лишний раз тревожить… Но не могли бы вы передать покупателям, что новая партия и следующая поставка… похоже, немного задержатся.

Лидия тяжело сглотнула и медленно опустила чашку на стол. Последние несколько встреч Тодду было разрешено садиться напротив нее, и ему нравилась возможность смотреть на Лидию, пока они разговаривают. Хотя сейчас, конечно, она была не в лучшем настроении.

— Это почему? — резко спросила она. — Что случилось?

Тодд вздохнул.

— Он болен. Джесси заболел.

Лидия сжала в руках чашку.

— Насколько болен?

— Ну, все началось с кашля, просто сильного кашля, — объяснил Тодд. — Но на прошлых выходных стало хуже. Я дал ему аспирин, думал, что все пройдет. Только вчера, когда он заканчивал партию, я заметил, что он весь бледный, и его знобит, а сегодня утром я зашел проведать его и заметил, что он не притронулся к еде. У него жар, а еще он тяжело и хрипло дышит. Я не знал, что делать, так что просто дал ему воды. Думаю, может, ему просто надо отдохнуть пару дней.

— Тодд, я… — Лидия заметно напряглась. — Ты же сказал, что присмотришь за ним.

— Я сделал все, что мог, — ответил он. — Да я уверен, он скоро поправится.

— В любом случае, мы не сможем отвезти его в больницу, даже если ему станет хуже, — прошипела Лидия. 

Она ненадолго прикрыла глаза и сжала пальцами виски, а затем открыла сумочку, достала из нее блокнот в кожаном переплете и положила перед Тоддом.

— Я не хочу вдаваться в подробности, Тодд. Но мне нужно понимать, в каком состоянии наш повар. Будь добр, нарисуй мне схему… условий его содержания.

Тодд придвинул к себе блокнот и взял золотую перьевую ручку. Простыми линиями он нарисовал яму и маленького человечка в ней. Чтобы было понятнее, Тодд добавил подписи «брезент», «кровать» и «ведро», а затем вернул блокнот Лидии.

— Простите, художник из меня никакой, — неловко оправдался он.

Она посмотрела на рисунок, затем снова закрыла глаза и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. Тодду даже показалось, что она дрожит.

Лидия сжала в пальцах золотую ручку и начала лихорадочно черкать прямо поверх рисунка.

— Так что с ним не так, как вы думаете? — спросил Тодд.

— Что, я думаю, не так? — пробормотала Лидия, как-то нехорошо усмехнувшись. — Я не врач, но могу сказать, что на лицо все симптомы пневмонии. А если учесть, что… вы держите его в какой-то грязной дыре в земле, а по ночам очень холодно, то ничего удивительного в этом нет. И черт знает, что еще у него может быть. Я слышала, что делают со стукачами люди вроде твоего дяди Джека и его приятелей. Пока все, что я знаю — они били и насиловали его каждый день с тех пор, как он оказался у тебя. И теперь он болен, может, даже умирает и, господи, зачем я вообще в это ввязалась…

Лидия говорила быстро, и в конце концов ее шепот сорвался и стал едва различим за резкими вдохами. Тодд наклонился вперед, чтобы слышать ее, дотянулся через стол и накрыл ее ладонь.

— Я не дам ему умереть. Я все исправлю, обещаю…

Лидия медленно вдохнула, успокаиваясь.

— Мои покупатели дали мне очень четкие инструкции. Любое нарушение в поставке они посчитают подозрительным. С этими людьми… нет места ошибке, Тодд. Если наша следующая партия задержится или, того хуже, мы вообще не сможем поставлять товар… как думаешь, сколько времени им потребуется, чтобы подослать кого-нибудь ко мне? Боже, да сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем моя дочь найдет мой труп где-нибудь на полу? Я… Я не имею права подводить их.

— Вам правда не стоит беспокоиться на этот счет, — настойчиво повторил Тодд. — Послушайте, все не так плохо. Мне бы только получить лекарства посильнее…

Лидия взяла себя в руки и выдохнула:

— Хорошо. Вот что мы сделаем. Я останусь в городе еще на день. Свяжусь со своим человеком и достану антибиотики без рецепта. В это время ты займешься условиями содержания нашего повара и усилишь охрану. Я надеюсь, ты справишься. И завтра, когда я вернусь, нарисуешь что-нибудь получше этого. Если же нет, то, боюсь, это станет нашей последней встречей.

Тодд посмотрел на блокнот Лидии. Его рисунок теперь был почти полностью исчеркан Лидией. Кончик ручки так сильно надавливал на бумагу, что местами прорвал ее.

— Я справлюсь, — пообещал он. — Все будет в лучшем виде.

Когда Тодд покинул кафе, у него было очень смутное представление о том, как именно реализовать свою часть уговора, но он верил, что отыщет способ. 

Самым очевидным решением было бы привести Джесси в гостевой дом и просто приковать его к стене там. Но дядя Джек очень ясно дал понять, что не будет сидеть с крысой под одной крышей. Он даже не разрешал Тодду приводить Джесси, чтобы тот мог принять душ, так что пришлось протащить шланг за гараж и каждое утро на десять минут приковывать Джесси к стене на улице, чтобы он мог хоть немного ополоснуться. Правда, вода из шланга была довольно холодной и не очень-то чистой. Надо было сразу догадаться, что в итоге Джесси заболеет. Что ни говори, а в таком деле и правда многое приходит с опытом.

Тодд попытался представить, что бы сделал мистер Уайт. Если он чему и научился у него, так это пониманию, что если хочешь чего-то добиться, нужно использовать те ресурсы, которые имеешь. Вроде того раза, когда им потребовалось избавиться от мальчишки и его мотоцикла. Мистер Уайт знал, какую кислоту взять, чтобы все улики растворились и исчезли навсегда. 

Вот так и надо было решить нынешнюю проблему.

После главного здания гараж был лучшим местом, где можно было устроить Джесси. Едва эта идея пришла в голову, как Тодд мигом ободрился. 

Он заехал в приют для животных и побеседовал с милой девушкой, присматривавшей за спасенными собаками. Тодд объяснил, что недавно подобрал пса, и теперь ему нужна удобная клетка. Очень большая клетка, самая большая, какая у них есть, потому что Тодд хотел, чтобы у него было вдоволь свободного места. Он рассказал, что предыдущий хозяин часто бил пса, так что Тодду придется научить его вновь доверять людям. Милая девушка ответила, что это очень добрый поступок, но заботиться о покалеченных животных крайне сложно, с чем Тодд согласился. Девушка сказала, что самая большая клетка вообще-то не продается, но когда Тодд пообещал крупное пожертвование для приюта, для него сделали исключение.

Тодд подогнал машину к гаражу и позвал Кенни, чтобы помог перенести клетку внутрь. Снаружи возле нее они поставили четыре обогревателя и увлажнитель воздуха, который посоветовала Лидия, и очень скоро в гараже стало жарко, как в тропиках. Клетку они прикрутили к полу, и все было готово. Лестер притащил Джесси из ямы, перекинув его через плечо. У него все еще был жар, взгляд оставался пустым и стеклянным, и кашель теперь был постоянным. 

Тодд убедился, что Джесси удобно и тепло, да еще с двойным одеялом и дополнительной подушкой, и, устроившись рядом с клеткой, пробыл в гараже до самого утра. 

Ушел он только затем, чтобы встретиться с Лидией и нарисовать ей новую схему.

— Хорошо, — одобрила она, глядя на нарисованного человечка в клетке в окружении обогревателей. — Намного лучше. Так ты сказал, он поправляется?

— Ага, ночью температура спала, — ответил Тодд. — Я принес ему воды и даже заставил съесть суп. Думаю, все будет хорошо.

Лидия кивнула.

— Все равно нужен курс антибиотиков.

— Да, конечно, — согласился Тодд. — Мы ведь должны быть уверены, что он выздоровеет, — Тодд взял вторую упаковку лекарств, которую протянула ему Лидия. — А это что?

— Стероиды, — ответила она. — Я говорила, что он должен как можно быстрее вернуться к работе. Желательно — в течении недели. Так что можешь давать оба препарата одновременно.

— Как скажете, — Тодд убрал таблетки в карман. — Хотя с этим надо быть осторожнее. Вы знали, что Джесси наркоман?

Лидия закатила глаза.

— Пожалуйста, не зови его Джесси.

— Простите. Все время забываю, что вы не хотите называть реальные имена.

— Нет, не в этом дело, — поморщилась Лидия. — Просто… Я боюсь, как бы ты не начал привязываться к нему, Тодд. Не хотелось бы иметь дело со стокгольмским синдромом. Или синдромом Лима… Не важно. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты слишком сближался с ним. Помни, что он рассказал про тебя УБН. И про меня тоже.

Тодд усмехнулся, вспомнив видеозапись с признанием Джесси. Действительно, он рассказал все и про участие Тодда в краже метиламина из цистерны, и про пацана на мотороллере, которого пришлось застрелить ради дела. Ну и денек же выдался… Просто невероятно, как остроумно Джесси и мистер Уайт продумали все это ограбление. Хотел бы Тодд быть хоть вполовину таким же умным, как они. В отличии от Лидии и дяди Джека, Тодд не злился на Джесси из-за этой видеозаписи. Каждый раз, когда он снова просматривал диск, то не мог избавиться от внезапного наплыва гордости только за то, что Джесси упомянул его имя. Да, когда-то Тодд смотрел на Джесси снизу вверх. Его вдохновляло то, как высоко тот сумел забраться, чтобы работать бок о бок с такими людьми, как мистер Уайт и мистер Эрмантраут. Тодд до сих пор не мог понять, почему Джесси решил все бросить, но был безмерно рад занять его место. Дядя Джек знал, почему собственный бизнес был так важен для Тодда. Да, в деньгах у них недостатка не было, но настоящий мужчина должен был сделать что-то самостоятельно. Впервые Тодд управлял всем сам. Лаборатория принадлежала ему, как и Джесси. И Тодду нравилось чувствовать себя хозяином.

— Я не забыл, — ответил Тодд. — Но, как вы и говорили, я должен о нем позаботиться. Сейчас надо думать о том, что нужно ему, — он улыбнулся, подумав, как лучше объяснить это Лидии. — Однажды я поймал в пустыне тарантула и посадил его в банку, решил оставить его себе. У меня никогда не было домашних животных из-за аллергии на шерсть, но с пауком это не проблема. Но когда я принес его домой, он уже не шевелился. И это была моя вина: я забыл сделать в крышке дырки для воздуха. 

Лидия брезгливо поморщилась. Тодд покраснел. Видимо, не стоило рассказывать об этом. Девушки не любят пауков.

— Хочешь сказать, он — твое домашнее животное? — пробормотала она.

Тодд пожал плечами.

— Я хотел сказать, что не надо забывать делать дырки для воздуха.

* * *

Тодд зашел в гараж и закрыл дверь.

— Кенни заказал пиццу, — сообщил он, держа в руках коробку. — Я оставил тебе несколько кусочков пепперони и один с ветчиной и ананасами. Прости, если остыли.

Джесси сел на своем матрасе и вжался в угол клетки. Он всегда так делал, когда приходил Тодд, даже если тот просто приносил еду. 

Тодд поставил коробку на пол и открыл замок. Клетка была высотой около ста восьмидесяти сантиметров, так что Тодду приходилось пригибать голову, когда он заходил, а вот Джесси мог без проблем стоять во весь рост. Места было поменьше, чем в яме, зато здесь было тепло и чисто. Два месяца в новом месте, и здоровье Джесси заметно улучшилось. 

Пневмония действительно напугала Тодда достаточно, чтобы впредь думать и учиться на своих ошибках. Теперь, вместо того, чтобы заставлять Джесси мыться на улице на холоде, он просто приносил по утрам таз с горячей водой, мыло и зубную щетку. А в те дни, когда Джесси не нужно было варить, Тодд все равно выводил его и на час сажал на трос в лаборатории, чтобы тот мог просто размяться. 

Обогреватели поддерживали комфортную температуру, а крепкая решетка не давала Джесси дотянуться до них, чтобы вытворить какую-нибудь безумную научную хрень, которой мог научить его мистер Уайт. Хотя это было просто мерой предосторожности: с той ночи, как Тодд застрелил девчонку, Джесси больше не пытался ничего сделать.

— Я проверил последнюю партию, — начал Тодд, присаживаясь на край матраса, и поставил коробку с пиццей между ними. — Девяносто семь и девять процентов, Джесси, представляешь? — Тодд улыбнулся и закурил. — Просто невероятно.

Джесси не ответил, только вяло кивнул, однако подтянул к себе коробку и поставил ее на пол рядом с матрасом. Своего рода подарок, который он собирался открыть попозже, решил Тодд. Сейчас это стало для них обычным делом. Каждый раз, когда Джесси умудрялся побить собственный рекорд чистоты продукта, Тодд чувствовал, что должен был как-то его поощрить. Ему нравилось думать, что Джесси каждый раз с нетерпением ждет этого так же, как сам Тодд ждал встреч с Лидией. 

Неожиданно Тодду пришла в голову мысль. Он протянул зажженную сигарету Джесси, чтобы тот смог ее взять.

— Хочешь? — спросил он. — Давай. Заслужил.

Тодд знал, что раньше Джесси много курил, а после долгого перерыва каждая сигарета особенно хороша. 

Джесси пришлось низко наклониться, чтобы дотянуться до сигареты, зажатой в прикованной наручниками руке, но, похоже, он все равно был благодарен.

После нескольких глубоких затяжек Джесси наконец заговорил:

— Слушай, Тодд… могу я спросить кое о чем?

— Конечно, — ответил он. Было ужасно приятно, что Джесси сам начал разговор. Это случалось крайне редко.

— Просто интересно, — начал он, устраиваясь на матрасе удобнее и все еще глядя в пол. — Сколько у нас осталось метиламина? В смысле, мы все еще варим из того, что сперли из поезда, так? Учитывая, сколько варил я и сколько варили вы с мистером Уайтом… Там же почти ничего не осталось?

— Ага, почти не осталось. Не знаю, сколько точно. Могу только сказать, что хватит еще, наверное, на два месяца… может, три.

— Два месяца, — повторил Джесси, кивнув. — Может, три.

Он сделал еще одну затяжку.

— Значит… значит, после этого с работой будет покончено. И со мной тоже?

Тодд сморгнул. На секунду ему показалось, что Джесси просто не понимал, зачем Тодд делал для него все это.

— Ну… Джесси, ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем тебя отпустить? — напомнил он.

Джесси прикрыл глаза.

— Знаю. Просто хотел узнать, когда все кончится.

Тодд кивнул, наконец, понимая, о чем он. Конечно, Джесси боялся, что его убьют, когда он станет не нужен. Надо было сразу его успокоить.

— А, нет, не волнуйся, — поспешно ответил Тодд. — У Лидии есть свои источники. Она всегда сможет достать нам новую бочку, как только понадобится.

Джесси нахмурился, встряхнув головой.

— Нет, Лидия не сможет. Копы отслеживают все ее бочки. Она не станет рисковать. Она… просто не сможет.

— Все изменилось, — сообщил Тодд. — Лидия теперь вне подозрения, особенно после того, как Шрейдера убрали. Да даже если не получим бочку, сможем грабануть поезд. В прошлый раз план сработал на ура.

Джесси снова резко, даже как-то отчаянно покачал головой.

— Но зачем так рисковать? У вас уже до черта денег… В смысле, если посчитать, сколько всего метиламина у вас уже было…

— Это мой бизнес, Джесси, — ответил Тодд. — Мне это важно. Сам знаешь, я раньше просил дядю Джека помочь мне с делами. Так вот, он свел меня с одним из своих знакомых, и мне нужно было… доказать, чего я стою. Вроде того, как я доказывал вам с мистером Уайтом. Этот бизнес — мое детище от и до. Я не могу упустить такой шанс.

Было нелегко подобрать нужные слова, чтобы объяснить все просто и понятно. 

Тодд замер, заметив, что дыхание Джесси вдруг сбилось, а сам он побледнел как смерть. Его покрасневшие глаза были широко распахнуты.

— Ты как? — спросил Тодд. — Эй… дыши глубже…

Джесси вдруг дернулся и резко вжал огонек сигареты в свое запястье, прижигая кожу прямо над венами. Тодд отреагировал мгновенно и выхватил у него окурок. Джесси заорал, извиваясь и дергаясь так, что наручники грозили переломать ему руки.

Тодд схватил подушку и с силой прижал ее к лицу Джесси, заглушая вопли.

— Угомонись, — прошипел он. — Из-за тебя у нас будут неприятности.

Тодд надавил сильнее. Дядя Джек и остальные смотрели матч в гостевом доме. Не хотелось бы, чтобы они услышали крики Джесси и пришли посмотреть, что происходит. И уж точно не стоило давать им повод усомниться в том, что Тодд может справиться сам.

Тодд подождал, пока Джесси успокоится, затем осторожно убрал подушку, испугавшись, что тот задохнется. Джесси тут же попытался перевернуться на бок, но Тодд жестко удержал его.

— Я… не понимаю, — пробормотал Тодд, покачав головой. — Что с тобой такое?

Джесси закрыл глаза.

— Я же сказал. Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось.

— Этого я и не понимаю! Ты хочешь умереть?

— Нет… — еле слышно прошептал Джесси. — Нет. Я не хочу умирать. Но если выбирать между смертью и жизнью здесь… Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось. Врубаешься? Понял, что со мной такое?

Тодд вздохнул. На самом деле, он наконец начал понимать, что творилось с Джесси.

— Ага… Видимо, все дело в лекарствах, — сообщил Тодд. — Я кое-что разузнал, и это похоже на один из побочных эффектов. Джесси растеряно уставился на Тодда помутневшими глазами.

— Что? Какие побочные эффекты?

— От стероидов, — пояснил Тодд. — Ну, таблетки, которые я тебе давал, помнишь? Те, которые ты продолжал принимать после лечения.

Джесси тяжело сглотнул.

— Ты сказал, это витамины.

— Ну да, — признал Тодд. — Не хотел, чтобы ты испугался, учитывая твою прошлую наркозависимость. Нужно было что-то посильнее, чтобы быстро поставить тебя на ноги. Но у них есть неприятные побочные эффекты. Вот у тебя сейчас и случилась «стероидная ярость». Это приступы злости и агрессии без причины.

Джесси ничего не ответил. Он отвернулся к решетке, и из его глаз покатились слезы.

Убедившись, что он успокоился, Тодд сполз с Джесси и аккуратно осмотрел его запястье. На коже ближе к ладони остался жуткий красный ожог, а вокруг уже начали образовываться волдыри.

— Сейчас принесу аптечку, — сказал Тодд. — Кстати, у меня есть еще кое-какие лекарства. Снотворное, например, если тебе нужно успокоиться.

Джесси покачал головой.

— Нет, пожалуйста, мне… мне уже лучше.

Тодд улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо, Джесси.

* * *

— Симпатичная рубашка, Тодд, — одобрила Лидия, сев за столик напротив него.

Тодд широко улыбнулся, не зная, как ответить. Он надевал новую рубашку на каждую встречу, но впервые Лидия сделала комплимент по поводу его внешнего вида.

— Цвет барвинка, — добавила она. — Тебе идет.

Тодд был уверен, что покраснел. Для него цвет рубашки был просто синим. Никаких особых названий он не знал. Наверное, нужно будет почитать про них, чтобы потом сказать что-нибудь насчет наряда Лидии. На встречи она всегда одевалась со вкусом.

— Так что, какова чистота последней партии? — сразу спросила Лидия, перебирая упаковки сахарозаменителей.

— А, ну… около девяноста трех процентов, — туманно ответил он. — Может, больше. Может, я ошибся в пробе. Но точно выше девяноста.

Лидия нахмурилась.

— Это меньше, чем раньше, — она сложила руки на столе. — Тодд… почему качество падает? В прошлый раз ты сказал, что вот-вот добьешься девяноста восьми.

Тодд вздохнул. Он не понимал, почему Лидию так сильно заботила эта чистота. Да любой продукт чистотой выше девяноста процентов уже считался исключительным.

— Не знаю… Не думаю, что это его ошибка. Правда, как только я перестал давать ему стероиды, он начал хандрить. Может, какой-то побочный эффект, как думаете?

Лидия помрачнела.

— А что он обычно делает? В смысле, когда не варит.

— Ну, он… — Тодд толком не понимал, что хотела услышать от него Лидия. — Отдыхает? Я просто говорю, чтобы отдыхал и думал о следующей варке.

Лидия покачала головой.

— Господи, Тодд… Дай мальчику хотя бы книгу. Боже, да принеси ему игровую приставку! Тебе же это ничего не стоит. Ему нужно хоть на что-то отвлекаться, иначе он сойдет с ума, понимаешь? Тебе что, все нужно разъяснять?

Тодд снова покраснел. Было ужасно стыдно, когда Лидия указывала на его ошибки. 

Сразу же после встречи Тодд отправился в ближайший книжный. Он никогда раньше не покупал книги, так что пришлось просить совета. Он поинтересовался у девушки за стойкой, есть ли у них что-нибудь вдохновляющее. Она тут же предложила «Жизнь Пи», сообщив, что книга получила несколько наград. Насколько Тодд понял, история была о мальчике, оказавшемся в спасательной шлюпке с тигром. Звучало довольно скучно, но Тодд все равно купил книгу, заодно прихватив несколько странных научных журналов, которые могли понравиться Джесси.

Джесси читал, не отрываясь, всю следующую неделю, так что Тодд надеялся, что хорошее настроение повлияет на чистоту продукта. Но следующая партия оказалась всего девяносто пять процентов. Тодд знал — Джесси мог лучше. Ему просто нужен был хороший стимул. Тодд размышлял над этим часами. Он даже спросил у Кенни, что бы тот предложил, если бы ему нужно было порадовать Джесси, но тот посмотрел на него, как на психа. Вообще все часто подкалывали Тодда насчет Джесси, как раньше насчет Лидии. Лестер вовсе предостерег, как бы Тодд не стал педиком. Дядя Джек же не видел в этом ничего смешного. Он напомнил Тодду, чтобы тот не привязывался к своей ручной крысе и помнил, что крыса — прежде всего вредитель. Тодд кивал и старался игнорировать их.

А потом ему в голову пришла идея. Он понял, как взбодрить Джесси.

И этим же вечером привел свой план в исполнение.

— Я тут подумал, что ты бы хотел его увидеть, — Тодд протянул сквозь решетку фотографию. — Узнать, как у него дела. Я два дня его искал, пришлось проверить пять школ. Сфотографировал его на остановке, пока он ждал автобус, а потом проследил за ним до дома его бабушки. Дом маленький, да и район так себе, но… в целом у него все хорошо.

Джесси долго смотрел на фотографию. Затем поднял голову, и Тодд заметил, как что-то мелькнуло в его глазах. Это напомнило ему ночь после кражи метиламина, когда Джесси так взбесился из-за убийства того пацана, что ни с того ни с сего врезал Тодду. Удар оказался сильнее, чем можно было предположить, глядя на щуплого Джесси. Но сейчас между ними была решетка, а руки Джесси были в наручниках, так что вряд ли он смог бы ударить снова. 

Джесси глубоко вдохнул и зажмурился, медленно успокаиваясь.

— Что я должен сделать? — спросил он.

— В смысле?

Джесси указал на фотографию мексиканского пацана.

— Это же намек, верно? Я понял. Так что хорош ебать мозги. Говори, что от меня требуется.

Тодд уже собирался сказать, что ничего такого не имел в виду, но вдруг осознал, что так даже лучше.

— Ничего особенного, — начал он. — Просто мы с мисс Лидией заметили, что чистота продукта в последнее время упала. Не сильно, но все же… мы знаем, что ты можешь лучше. Мне кажется, что твоя депрессия сильно сказывается на работе. Я подумал, что надо как-то тебя развеселить.

Джесси недоверчиво покосился на него.

— Хочешь… меня развеселить?

— Ага, — Тодд пожал плечами. — Чтобы ты стал варить лучше.

Джесси снова взглянул на фотографию.

— Хорошо. То есть, если я повеселею, а качество мета улучшится, вы оставите его в покое, так? И когда все закончится… когда ты решишь, что пора заканчивать с этим всем… ты убьешь только меня, так? И не тронешь его?

— Ну да. Я ничего ему не сделаю, если не потребуется.

— Ладно, — Джесси нахмурился. — По рукам.

— По рукам, — отозвался Тодд.

— Следующая партия будет лучше.

— Прекрасно. Честно говоря, большего я и не требую.

Тодд выпрямился, собираясь выйти из гаража. Оглянувшись, он увидел, как Джесси спрятал фотографию между страниц книги «Жизнь Пи», словно не хотел, чтобы снимок случайно помялся.

— Знаешь, Джесси, — начал Тодд. — Когда я решу закончить с метом… В смысле, когда мне больше не нужен будет варщик… Обещаю, что сделаю все быстро. И сам. Без участия дяди Джека.

Сейчас, когда он задумался об этом, идея убивать Джесси уже не казалась ему такой уж хорошей. Не то чтобы он успел привязаться, скорее, привык к нему, привык приносить ему еду и чистить клетку. Но все же он понимал, что всему приходит конец. Однако Тодд действительно пообещал себе, что сделает все быстро. Может, даже даст ему выкурить последнюю сигарету перед этим, прямо как солдатам, которых затем отправляли на расстрел.

Возможно, Джесси и был крысой, но последние несколько месяцев он преданно служил Тодду. Не будь Джесси, у Тодда не было бы этих вторников в компании Лидии.

— Быстро и без боли, — пообещал Тодд вполне искренне. — Для этого мистер Уайт нас и нанял. Так что все честно.

Джесси вскинул голову и сморгнул.

— Мистер Уайт?

— Ага, именно так он и сказал, — кивнул Тодд. — Ему было плевать, как именно мы убьем всех в тюрьме. Но вот тебя… он не хотел, чтобы ты страдал. Он хотел, чтобы все было быстро и чисто. Сказал, что ты для него как семья.

Взгляд Джесси остекленел. В его глазах, пустых и печальных, было то же, что и в тот день, когда они увезли его из пустыни. Последний раз, когда они все видели мистера Уайта. Тодд даже забеспокоился, не сказал ли он что-то не то, обесценив только что заключенную с Джесси сделку.

Но внезапно Джесси расхохотался. Это был безумный, нездоровый смех. И хотя он быстро успокоился, глаза у него слезились.

— Ага, — отозвался Джесси. — Заебись, семья.

* * *

Когда Тодд вернулся, настроение у него было на нуле. Надо было решить вопрос с мистером Уайтом раньше, потому что теперь его показывали по всем каналам. Если федералы поймают его первыми, проблемы будут у всех. С ним нужно было покончить как можно скорее, если они все не хотели попасть за решетку. К тому же, как сказала Лидия, мистер Уайт все равно был болен и уже стоял одной ногой в могиле, так что они просто окажут ему услугу. Пусть Тодд и надеялся, что до этого не дойдет. 

Тодд довольно рано бросил школу, потому что дядя Джек сказал, что это не то место, где он научится всему, что пригодится в семейном бизнесе. Но Тодду всегда нравилось учиться, а особенно под чутким руководством мистера Уайта, пускай в химии он был слабоват.

— Эй, Джесси, ну как варка? — спросил Тодд с порога лаборатории.

Джесси сперва даже не ответил. Он сосредоточенно помешивал какую-то розоватую жидкость в химическом стакане и, похоже, ушел глубоко в себя. В такие моменты на его лице появлялась странная легкая улыбка, и Тодд старался его не дергать. Казалось, Джесси находил особую радость в этой работе — то, что от него и требовалось. Тодд даже перестал помогать Джесси в варке, поняв, что ему гораздо приятнее решать организационные вопросы самому. Да и все эти сложные названия химикатов и цифры давно вылетели из головы. Кроме того, Тодд не смог бы заставить себя подходить к варке с душой, как это делал Джесси. Наблюдая за его работой, Тодд видел, как Джесси собирался с мыслями и сосредотачивался на процессе.

Джесси сморгнул, осознав, что не один.

— Прости, ты что-то сказал?

— Хотел узнать, как там новая партия, — ответил Тодд. — Мне так не терпелось рассказать Лидии, что ты добился чистоты в девяносто девять и три десятых в прошлый раз, что я даже захватил кристалл, чтобы показать, какой он синий. Не просто синий, а, типа, цвета электрик. Или бирюзы… Серьезно, никогда не видел такого синего.

Естественно, Тодд умолчал о том, что Лидия разозлилась, велела убрать мет и не вести себя, как идиот. Та встреча с мистером Уайтом вывела ее из равновесия. Тодд понимал, что просто выбрал неподходящий момент. Он действительно хотел, чтобы она увидела, как прекрасен этот кристалл.

— Так что, думаешь, сможешь следующую партию сделать на том же уровне? — спросил Тодд.

Джесси бережно поставил стакан на горелку.

— Нет, следующая будет лучше.

— Серьезно? — Тодд недоверчиво покачал головой, пораженный смелостью Джесси. — Ну, тогда удачи. Может, ты хочешь чего-нибудь? Ну, сам знаешь, за новый рекорд?

Джесси задумчиво нахмурился.

— Ага. Поездку в Диснейленд.

Тодд неловко усмехнулся. Ему нравилось, что Джесси снова шутил — все указывало на то, что он не забыл о заключенной сделке. Хотя его шутки сбивали с толку, потому что он никогда не улыбался.

— Хорошо, посмотрим, — кивнул Тодд. — Да, и еще… думаю, тебе стоит знать, что будет сегодня.

— И что же? — без интереса спросил Джесси.

— Ну… утром мы встретили твоего старого партнера.

А вот это уже привлекло внимание Джесси.

— Этот ублюдок еще жив?

— Ага… частично. Выглядит он не очень: снова оброс, бледный, усталый и явно нездоров… — Тодд прервал сам себя, когда понял, что фактически Джесси выглядел точно так же, и напоминать ему об этом было невежливо. — В любом случае, он, похоже, сломался и теперь хочет заключить с нами сделку. Типа, научить нас варить без метиламина. Он совсем на грани. Неприятное зрелище. Лидия считает, что рак добрался до мозга, так что у него не в порядке с головой.

— Так что же будет сегодня? — напомнил Джесси.

— А, ну… мы сказали мистеру Уайту, чтоб приезжал сюда для переговоров. Правда, на самом деле мы не говорить с ним будем…

Джесси кивнул.

— Хотите его убить?

Тодд вздохнул.

— Не хотелось бы этим заканчивать. Я очень его уважал, когда мы варили вместе. Но он должен был сто раз подумать, прежде чем возвращаться. Похоже, теперь нам с дядей Джеком и Лидией просто не остается ничего другого. Учитывая все это… да, нам придется его убить.

Джесси пожал плечами.

— Если только он не убьет нас первым.

Тодд снова улыбнулся. Все-таки у Джесси было странное чувство юмора. Конечно, мистер Уайт, или Хайзенберг, как его называли, когда-то был опасным человеком. Но сейчас это был просто усталый, отживший свое старик. И они окажут ему милость: лучше убить его сейчас, пока никто не увидел, во что он превратился. По крайней мере, он умрет, сохранив достоинство. Ведь на улицах он останется все равно своего рода городской легендой.

— Я попрошу, чтобы дядя Джек сделал все быстро, — добавил Тодд.

— Повезло ему, — пробормотал Джесси, возвращаясь к варке.

Тодд на мгновение задумался.

— Так, это… может, ты хочешь что-нибудь ему передать? В смысле, вы же так долго были партнерами.

Тодд помнил, как тогда, в пустыне, когда они забирали Джесси, мистер Уайт решил напоследок кое-что сказать Джесси. Что-то о мертвой девушке по имени Джейн. Тодд не знал, что он имел в виду. Но теперь настал черед мистера Уайта умирать, и, вероятно, черед Джесси сказать ему что-нибудь.

Джесси помолчал, а затем покачал головой.

— Нет. Мне нечего ему сказать. Вообще.

Тодд кивнул. Он не знал, что случилось. Что могло произойти между ними, так что мистер Уайт захотел убить Джесси, а Джесси решил сдать мистера Уайта копам?

Тодд помнил период, когда они варили под прикрытием инсектицидных обработок. Помнил, как они сидели вместе, пили пиво и смотрели телевизор. 

С Тоддом у мистера Уайта никогда не было ничего подобного. Каждый раз, когда он варил с мистером Уайтом, Тодду казалось, что тот хотел, чтобы на его месте был Джесси.

— Ну, тебя мы в это втягивать не будем, — пообещал Тодд. — Так что просто сконцентрируйся на варке, а я приду и скажу, когда все будет кончено. Не хочу, чтобы мистер Уайт тебя отвлекал. Ведь эта партия должна быть лучшей, верно?

— Ага, — Джесси кивнул. — Лучше нее просто не будет.


End file.
